Visions
by tmntyyh
Summary: Rated for language and gore later on. One of the Reikai Tentai keeps having a repeating vision. When it starts to affect him, he decides to do something about it. Until he finds something out.
1. Chapter One

I own only my daggers.

Beginning Of Vision

_A room with no windows, doors, or vents, was deserted of almost life. A lone person stood in the center of the room. Blood soaked his black clothing as it rested on his face, torso and hands. The walls were coated in blood, the wooden floor was covered with it, and in the corner of the empty room, was a pile of stiff dead bodies, the bodies of his friends. Their eyes were rolled back inside of their skulls and their faces showed horror as their mouths were open in silent screams. Claw marks distributed the blood on the walls. The marks were made from human, demon, and god nails. The man in the middle of the room looked satisfied with the job. He pulled his katana from the body that rested on the top of the pile. "You never saw it coming, did you?" He said to the bodies. He took his katana and licked the slightly warm blood off of it. "Welcome to my inner hell." He began to laugh as he clawed open the skin around the young humans torso. He opened the chest cavity and took out the no longer beating heart. "Out of all of these pitiful creatures, I hate you the most, Yusuke Urameshi." I devoured the heart in two bites. The human's blood ran from the corners of the grinning mouth. "You defeated me once, but know I have redeemed myself…rot in hell." The man created a small flame in his palm and he turned out to be…himself._

End Of Vision

Hiei woke up from shouts from one of his teammates. "Shit, are you alright?" Yusuke asked. Hiei just stared at Yusuke with glazed eyes, not quiet grasping reality yet. "Hiei? Don't you dare die on us!" Yusuke started to yell, the fear showing in his voice. He grabbed Hiei by his shoulders and started to shake him vigorously. This time Hiei did snap out of it.

"What the fuck happened?" Hiei asked as he sat up with help from Yusuke. Yusuke smiled as he hugged Hiei with all of his strength.

"Thank Kami!" Yusuke muttered as he started rock while holding Hiei.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked as he tried to get Yusuke to let go of him.

"What am I doing? What the fuck were you doing?! You scared the shit out of me!" Yusuke yelled as he let go of Hiei and looked him in the eyes.

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" Hiei asked, not recalling what had happened. Yusuke looked at Hiei with wide eyes.

"You passed out an' you weren't breathing," Yusuke said as he stared Hiei in his eyes, well the ones visible. "I went to tell you that we have a meeting, an' when I called your name, you fell from the tree you were in." Hiei looked around and saw that they were at the base of his favorite tree in the park. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Hiei said as Yusuke let go off him. Yusuke stood up and he helped Hiei to his feet. "What time were we supposed to be there?" Yusuke looked at his watch and his eyes grew wide.

"AN HOUR AGO!!!" Yusuke yelled as he started to look for the fastest way to Genkai's temple. "Shit! They're gonna hill us!" Yusuke looked at Hiei, who was just standing there looking at the sky. "Dude! We have to get there, NOW!!!" Hiei then looked at Yusuke with dull eyes.

"I heard you," Hiei said as he looked back to the sky. Hiei sighed, "Hold on tight." Yusuke had a look that screamed 'hold on tight???'. Hiei disappeared, as did Yusuke. When Yusuke gathered his senses, they were already at the front door to Genkai's temple.

"How the fuck? Oh, you brought us here, Thanks Hiei!" Yusuke said as Hiei opened the door and walked in. When they both went inside, a sleeping Kuwabara, a pissed off Koenma, a tired Genkai, and a book reading Kurama, met them. "Sorry that we're late." Genkai looked at Yusuke with anger in her eyes.

"So are we. Now that everyone is here, I can start to tell you four about your new mission," Koenma said as he tried to regain his cool. Kurama put down his book.

"Then I'm going to go back to bed," Genkai said as she started to leave the room. "If I find anything broken, I'll send you though a tougher round of training." With that said, Genkai left.

"Okay, back to the matter at hands…will someone wake Kuwabara up, he needs to hear this too," Koenma said. Hiei and Yusuke wore similar grins on their faces as they walked over to the sleeping lump called Kuwabara.

"I get the face," Hiei said as he took out his katana.

"Deal," Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles. Kurama then ran over to them.

"Maybe we can do this in a more civilized manor," Kurama said as he looked between Hiei and Yusuke.

"Fine, do you want his legs or arms?" Yusuke asked, grinningly. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant, I meant why don't we try to wake him up with smelling salts or something," Kurama said. Hiei and Yusuke groaned.

"You suck the fun out of this," Yusuke said as he and Hiei walked away from Kuwabara. "Fine, you wake him up, O' Leader Of Everything Sensible." Kurama smiled.

"Why, thank you Yusuke," Kurama then took out a few seeds from his hair. He poured a small amount of his energy into them and they spouted into green plants. Kurama took three leaves off of the plants; he put them underneath Kuwabara's nostrils. Kuwabara started to twitch before he woke up.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked as he sat up. Kurama just turned the plants into seeds and put them back into his hair.

"Yusuke and Hiei have arrived," Kurama said as he helped Kuwabara to his feet. Kurama then went back to his book.

"Now that everyone is awake," Koenma said. "We have a serious problem, three S-class demons have broken through the barrier to the Ningenkai. You have to stop them before they take over, all that the Reikai knows, is that the leader is…Yuko."

"Yuko? That sounds…feminine," Yusuke said as he looked at Koenma.

"That's because she is," Koenma said as he looked at his feet. "You see, she used to be one of the Reikai's top assassins, but she started to kill some of the ogres that got in her way. Father exiled her from the Reikai. She left saying that she would kill everyone who works for the Reikai, my father, and myself. Now she has found a way to do that very thing."

"How?" Kurama asked as every looked at Koenma.

"Well, we hid a very powerful amulet on Earth. Only those with a dark heart can touch it, let alone use it. It is in Tokyo," said Koenma. "We buried it underneath one of the Sakura trees. You have to find it before she finds its location!"

"What are we waiting for then?!" Yusuke yelled, he stood up and ran out of the temple. "Aren't you guys coming?" Yusuke stuck his head back in the temple. Everyone nodded as they left in an almost orderly fashion, Kuwabara made it less orderly by tripping down the steps. Kurama asked Yusuke what took them so long to get to the temple on the way to Tokyo. "Long story!"

"I believe that I have the time," Kurama said as they ran down the streets.

"Well, I believe that we don't," Hiei said. "And that's why!" Hiei pointed to the left of them and they saw two huge demons exiting the park. Followed by the demons was a teenage-looking woman. She was Yusuke's height, had black hair that went to her shoulders, white eyes, no pupils, long nails, pale white skin, and she was wearing all red. The demon to her right was around ten feet tall, he had green, short hair, a horn coming out of his forehead, orange-ish skin, red eyes, and he was wearing blue pants. The demon next to him was slightly shorter; he had normal skin, yellow eyes, claws, he had short, purple hair, a snake-like tail, he was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white tee-shirt, and long fangs that dripped with poison.

"Damn," Yusuke said. The three demons stopped and looked at them. Yuko grinned, showing small fangs.

"Oh look, its Koenma's lackeys," Yuko said. "Get rid of them, then we'll go after Koenma!" The two demons ran towards Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Hiei fought against the tallest one while Kurama and Kuwabara fought against the snake-like one. After a while, the fight seemed to be going well for the Reikai Tentai. Yusuke and Hiei were having little difficulty until Hiei started to lose his balance and pass out.

"Fuck! Not now!" Yusuke yelled as he continued to beat the demon. Yusuke had a twisted ankle, a deep gash running from his right shoulder to his elbow, small scratches all over, and a broken arm. Hiei had a few broken ribs, blood running from the corner of his mouth, a long, shallow slash on his collarbone, and his left wrist was broken. The demon they were fighting had broken ribs, a slashed neck, a broken arm, cuts and bruises were everywhere. Kurama only had a few scratches and a deep gash on his right leg. Kuwabara was bruised as far as the eye could see. The demon they were fighting was eaten alive by Kurama's plants. The demon that Yusuke and Hiei were fighting started to run to Hiei's fallen form. "Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled. The demon was shot in his head. His head exploded and he fell to the ground. Blood covered almost everything in sight.

"Very good," Yuko said. She turned away from them. "Meet me here in one week, I want you all to be at your best when I kill you." Yuko walked away.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!!!" Yusuke yelled. He then remembered Hiei and ran over to him. Kurama and Kuwabara were already on their way there. "What the fuck happened?" Yusuke flipped Hiei onto his back. He then realized that the same thing happened to him earlier. "Shit, Kurama!" Kurama and Kuwabara made it there and saw that Hiei's body was starting to convulse.

"What happened?" Kurama asked as Yusuke started to push down on Hiei's chest.

"Remember that long story?" Yusuke said. Kurama nodded. "It came back." Hiei's body stopped moving as his breathing became normal. "Thank Kami!"

"What happened to Shorty earlier?" Kuwabara asked, not liking that he had no idea as to what was going on.

"I'll tell you guys when we get him to Grandma's." Yusuke said as Kuwabara picked Hiei up. They then went to Genkai's as fast as they could go without disturbing Hiei, or their injuries. They arrived there as the sun started to rise.

"Spill it Yusuke," Kurama said as they entered the temple. Yusuke sighed.

"Fine, but if Hiei finds out, it ain't my fault," Yusuke said. Yusuke then told them the story as they went up the steps that led to the door.

"Did you get the amulet?" Koenma asked when he saw them walking up the stairs.

"About that-"

Two reviews will get the next chapter up. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter Two

I own only my daggers. Thanks for the reviews!

"What do you mean!" Koenma started to yell. "You better have a good explanation!"

"Chill Diaperama," Yusuke said as he walked passed the toddler that currently yelling at him. "Hey Kurama, do you know what could be wrong with Hiei?"

"No, but I'll look into it," Kurama said as they walked into the temple.

"Yusuke, where is the amulet!" Koenma yelled.

"Not now, Dammit! We've got bigger problems than the damn, fucking amulet!" Yusuke yelled back, anger and fear showing in his eyes. Koenma saw it and stopped the questioning, puzzled by what could upset Yusuke so much, that didn't involve Keiko. "Kuwabara, put Hiei down on a futon." Kuwabara nodded as he went to the futons with Yusuke and Koenma. Kuwabara put Hiei down and went to go get Yukina. But right after Kuwabara was gone. Hiei's eyes opened as he sat up.

Hiei began to speak in a monotone voice, "_The Reikai Tentai is now four,_

_But one of them will soon be no more._

_He thinks that what he sees is true,_

_But one of the other three holds a clue._

_If he can tell him before his life done,_

_Than his soul will become one._

_The one of fire, and the one of ice,_

_The half demon with a_ _bad vice._

_The human with half a brain, _

_The Yoko who loves the rain. _

_If the information cannot be found, _

Then one of your lives will crash to the ground.

Two weeks left before the choice is made,

Then one life will begin to fade." When Hiei finished, his body fell back to the futon.

"Did you hear that?" Yusuke asked with wide eyes. Koenma nodded.

"Not for the first time," Koenma said.

"Could Kurama solve it?"

"Won't hurt to ask."

"Umm, do you remember it, cause I only remember parts."

"Yes, Yukina will heal Hiei. Come, let's find Kurama." Yusuke nodded as they left to find Kurama. Kurama was outside in the garden.

"Hello Yusuke, Koenma," Kurama said without even turning around to see whom it was. Kurama was checking on the flowers that he and Yukina grew. His were red roses and Yukina's were light blue lilies.

"Hey Kurama, we've got something for ya to figure out," Yusuke said, causing Kurama to turn around.

"Yes."

"Go ahead Koenma, tell him the riddle."

"It's a prophecy, not a riddle, Yusuke," Koenma said.

"Same difference."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Ahem," Kurama muttered.

"Sorry," They said at the same time.

"It goes like this,_ The Reikai Tentai is now four,_

_But one of them will soon be no more._

_He thinks that what he sees is true,_

_But one of the other three holds a clue._

_If he can tell him before his life done,_

_Than his soul will become one._

_The one of fire, and the one of ice,_

_The half demon with a bad vice._

_The human with half a brain, _

_The Yoko who loves the rain. _

_If the information cannot be found, _

_Then one of your lives will crash to the ground. _

_Two weeks left before the choice is made, _

_Then one life will begin to fade._" Koenma said.

"I see," Kurama said. "I'll go to the Reikai library and check it out, along with what is wrong with Hiei."

"You're a life-saver Kurama!" Yusuke yelled as Kurama walked away, waving to Yusuke when he said that. "Now what to do?"

"You can tell me what happened to the amulet!"

"Nope, I don't like that idea. Got any others?"

"Yusuke!"

"Sorry! Gotta go, BYE!" Yusuke took off running with Koenma following.

"Just you wait till I catch you!"

"That's the problem, I CAN WAIT!"

"Do I have to fire you!"

"Please! Go ahead, make my day!" Yusuke ran around the temple four times before he lost Koenma. "Say goodbye, you little cock-a-roach."

"What did you call me!" Koenma appeared in front of Yusuke.

"I thought I lost ya!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" They continue running until Yusuke an in the temple and locked Koenma out. But when he turned around, he saw something that made him want to puke.

Review for more.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer still stands. You asked for more. Here you go **no one** and **Chrissy**. Enjoy!

Hiei stood there, snarling at Yusuke. His eyes were open, leaking blood, and glazed over, giving his red eyes a sickly, pink look. Blood flowed freely from Hiei's mouth; it coated his teeth. Blood also coated Hiei's fingertips. Hiei's Jagan was open and also glazed over. His skin was a pale-ish white. Hiei's snarl partially turned into a grin as he cocked his head to the side. "Urameshi," Hiei growled. Yusuke held his breath as he saw Hiei.

"Yusuke! Open this door this instant!" Koenma yelled from the other side as he pounded on the door. Yusuke did not even remove his eyes from Hiei's as he reached over for the door handle. Yusuke unlocked the door and Koenma opened it and ran in. Koenma, not seeing Hiei, was about to say something but Hiei cut in.

"Your soul belongs to me!" Hiei yelled as he tackled Yusuke. Yusuke fell to the floor with Hiei on top of him.

"HIEI! What are you doing?" Koenma yelled, not even delaying Hiei in the slightest. Hiei sat on top of Yusuke's chest as he began to strangle Yusuke. Yusuke grabbed Hiei's wrists and slowly pried Hiei from his neck. Yusuke flipped Hiei over, so he was on top of Hiei. Hiei growled and tried to attack Yusuke as he pinned his legs and wrists to the floor. Yusuke looked into Hiei's eyes and saw hatred, not like normal hatred, but forced anger. Hiei snarled again and tried to wretch his hands free.

"Let me go," Hiei growled, Yusuke saw that something was missing in Hiei's eyes, a type of spark…or flame that once was there.

"Hiei, you're not well," Yusuke said, still staring in Hiei's glazed, crazed eyes.

"Will someone answer me!" Koenma yelled. Hiei growled and lashed out in Koenma's direction. Koenma squealed and sunk to the floor. "Never mind."

"Get off of me!" Hiei yelled as he began to thrash around. Yusuke wondered how Hiei had gotten so strong while he tried to keep Hiei restrained. All of a sudden, Hiei stopped struggling and went limp.

"Hiei?" Yusuke got off of Hiei and he pressed his ear to Hiei's chest. After a few seconds, Yusuke heard a dull beating. "Thank Kami." Yusuke picked Hiei up from the floor and rested him on a futon. Koenma stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, um…I'm going to head back to Reikai now," Koenma said as he ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Wuss," Yusuke muttered to himself as Koenma ran away. Yusuke looked back to Hiei and saw that his eyes were still open. Yusuke walked over to Hiei and closed his eyelids.

"What was all of the yelling about?" Yukina asked as she entered the room. Yusuke got nervous all of a sudden. He could not tell Yukina that Hiei had just tried to attack him…and skin him alive. Yusuke grinned as he came up with an idea.

"Well," Yusuke said, smirking. "Koenma was coming around the corner and I jumped out and scared him so bad he shit in his pants. He started yelling at me and he went back to Reikai to change his panties." Yukina giggled.

"Okay. I am making some tea for Genkai-sama, do you want any?" Yukina asked.

"Nah thanks anyways." Yusuke watched as Yukina entered the kitchen. "That was a close one." Yusuke collapsed on the ground. "I need a break." Yusuke looked back to Hiei and saw that he had not moved since Yusuke lied him down. "I wonder if Kurama found anything out yet." Yusuke went into the kitchen and told Yukina that he was going to the Reikai to check on Kurama's progress.

After Yusuke left and Yukina went to serve Genkai her tea, Kuwabara entered the room where Hiei was resting. "Okay, the vibe in here just got Chilly," Kuwabara muttered to himself as he walked past Hiei. He glanced at Hiei and continued to walk. Hiei's eyes opened and he looked around the room.

Hiei growled as he watched Kuwabara entered the hallway. "Baka ra," Hiei muttered as he snuck up past Kuwabara.

Review for more.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer still stands. You asked for more. Here you go **codenametatsu.** Enjoy!

As he walked silently behind Kuwabara, the human began to hum to himself. An evil smirk made its way across Hiei's face as he reached out to Kuwabara. Kuwabara felt the chill he received earlier return with more force. Before he could do anything though, he heard a growl from behind him.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked once he realized the voice. As he began to turn around he heard Yusuke shout out.

"NO! Leave him alone! …KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled as he began to run towards them. He looked from Yusuke to Hiei, and actually seeing the blood and crazed look in his eyes, he grew fearful of the demon.

"You do not deserve death human…you deserve worse!" Hiei growled as he lunged at Kuwabara. Being Kuwabara, he tripped, making himself fully vulnerable. Kuwabara watched with wide eyes as Hiei's manipulated body came closer. Before contact could actually be made however, Kuwabara saw Yusuke tackle Hiei with full force. The two tumbled to the ground.

They began to wrestle, with Yusuke trying to hold him to the ground again. "A little HELP would be APPRECIATED!" Yusuke said as Hiei began to lift his pinned wrists and ankles from the floor. Kuwabara nodded dumbly and grabbed a hold of Hiei. They looked at Hiei's face and were shocked.

A deep loathing lay deep in his eyes. "I will have your souls, and I will devour them after I torture you for weeks. You will beg for your own deaths before you are released!" Hiei spat.

"Something's not right with him," Kuwabara said. That statement was it for Yusuke.

"WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?" Yusuke yelled. "Him attacking, or planning our deaths?"

"Not that," Kuwabara said as though it was obvious, "listen carefully to his voice."

"Let me get my katana and we can play a little, _harmless_ game together," Hiei said with malice. That was when Yusuke noticed it.

"…Holy shit! Your right." Yusuke said. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Kuwabara said. "I couldn't even sense him when he snuck up behind me, does that mean something?"

"Besides the fact that you're losin' it…granted tha' ya had it in the first place."

"Of course I had it! I mean that his energy has changed. You try to sense him."

"Fine! …I can't. Odd, ya think that Kurama could find out about this too?"

"Sure, wait? Kurama's doin' research? Ya think he could look up the information for my report?"

"No. Besides, this is way more important."

"Should we let him go?" They both looked down at Hiei. Hiei was snarling at them, showing them his blood covered fangs.

"Does that answer your question?" Kuwabara nodded.

"What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Good question, for once. …I got nothin'."

"Hm. Do we just hold him all day?"

"Last time he lapsed out of it, maybe it'll happen again?"

"This happened earlier?"

"Yeah, Koenma saw. That's why he's not here."

"Could ya blame him?"

"I thought you were the 'strong Kazuma Kuwabara'?"

"Were? I still am!"

"Then you're shaking in, what?"

"I'm not shaking!"

"And now you're lying."

"Maybe ya should shut up!"

"Follow your own advice!"

"Do you want me to leave! 'Cause I will!"

"Go ahead! I know that once I let go, you're Hiei's new practice dummy."

"Fine! Asshole."

"Dumbass."

"I resent that!"

"Good! It wasn't a compliment!"

"That's it! Now ya're gonna get- What the fuck?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked at Hiei to see him smirking. That's when Kuwabara noticed that Hiei had freed his right arm from his grasp. "Oh, shit."

Review for more, and sorry for the wait.


End file.
